


Sentimientos

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es increíble como cambian las cosas con el tiempo, como cambiamos nosotros mismos. Un día puedes sentir un leve aprecio por una persona, considerarlo apenas tu amigo y, luego…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimientos

Es increíble como cambian las cosas con el tiempo, como cambiamos nosotros mismos. Un día puedes sentir un leve aprecio por una persona, considerarlo apenas tu amigo y, luego…

Tsuna no está seguro cuando el cariño que sentía por Gokudera se transformó en algo más. Sólo sabe que un día estaban en una batalla y su Mano Derecha estaba gravemente herido y él se dio cuenta de que no podría soportar si algo le pasara a Hayato, que no podía pederlo.

Y, por suerte, no lo perdió. No sólo no lo perdió sino que cuando le contó sobre sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos, Hayato los aceptó con una sonrisa y le dijo que él se sentía de la misma manera.


End file.
